


Refreshing?

by Spnwritingfan09



Category: 2moons2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnwritingfan09/pseuds/Spnwritingfan09
Summary: Tumblr Fic Request #4 "Don't you dare!" for MingKit.





	Refreshing?

It wasn’t necessarily a hotter day than usual in Thailand, but Kit found himself dying. His clothes were drenched with sweat. Ming was volunteering for planting trees, conserving energy etc etc type thing and Kit wondered why in the fuck he agreed to tag along. He should’ve made an excuse. Even if Kit had said no Ming would prod, coax and beg until he got a yes. _Hell, Ming would’ve thrown him into the car._

Kit pictured it now as he dug up some soil. Ming would probably drag them both into the driver's side so that way Kit couldn’t escape. Then he’d just wait for Kit to move to the passenger seat. Kit chuckled at his own thought almost wishing he had said no. He’d at least get to be in his favorite place: _Ming’s lap._

The sun went out of view so Kit looked up. A shirtless boyfriend stood before him. He rolled his eyes. “Are you doing okay? Need some water?” Ming held two water bottles. Kit took one and twisted it open. He was just about to put it to his lips when he watched Ming hold his open water bottle above his head.

“Don’t do it,” Kit chided. He wasn’t prepared for that. _No, no, don’t. Too late. _Water drenched Ming’s hair and face, some of it now glistening on his chest. He grinned at Kit and did it again. Then he snatched Kit’s water bottle from him and held it above his head.

“Don’t you dare!” Kit tried to dive out of the way, but he never successfully made it. Ming always managed to hook him by the waist. He dumped water over Kit’s head. He feigned anger, but deep down it made him feel better. Even if he now had a wet shirt. Ming dumped some water on Kit’s neck. Kit shivered a little as it dripped down his back. Ming kissed his cheek.  
“Refreshing?” Kit tried to hold back laughter but it didn’t work. Ming latched his arms around his laughing boyfriend and angled for another kiss. Kit gave him his lips this time.


End file.
